Matte iru namida nado mou nagasani
by Chibi Chise
Summary: ºDe ningún modo lloraré mientras te esperoº si el amor es mas fuerte que el dolor de nuestro pasado, y cambiamos el deseo de venganza por el deseo de amar a esa persona que nos da felicidad, entonces si es posible que estemos juntos. Chap 7 up!
1. Sólo faltas vos

**Matte iru namida nado mou nagasani **

**De ningún modo lloraré mientras te espero**

**Summary: **ºDe ningún modo lloraré mientras te espero ºUAºSayo es la cantante de una banda, Sano trabaja en el Akabeko para vivir mientras estudia, podrá haber entre ellos algo mas que una amistad? él podrá cambiar su destino salvándola? Y que hay de Megumi?

**N/A:** Este Fan Fic de RK tendrá como protagonista a Sanosuke, que es uno de mis personajes favoritos del anime. La historia no va a ambientarse en la que fue contada en el anime, si no que se traslada al presente, presentando a Sano y los demás personajes (que también serán de importancia) es un UA, mostrándolos como estudiantes universitarios… algunos se conocen, otros no, historias nuevas, pasado, presente y futuro de los protagonistas, una historia de amor mezclada con drama… muchas ideas las tome de la canción "Lloro" de Árbol, que me encanta y seguramente aparezca en algún Cap. La historia girara en torno a Sano/Megumi/Sayo. Antes del fic, voy a poner un párrafo de alguna canción que este relacionada con el capitulo. Espero les guste!

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo I**

**Sólo faltas vos**

_No puedo olvidarte, _

_No lo voy a intentar_

_Ya no tengo miedo porque,_

_Con vos yo quiero estar._

_Siento algo de verdad  
y no lo puedo evitar  
dentro de mi corazón  
solo faltas vos_

Suena el timbre y con el sobresalto todo cae al piso, el muchacho que ahora también estaba en el suelo se rasca la cabeza y suspira, una vez mas se le había echo tarde. El edificio de departamentos estaba cerca de la avenida principal y era bastante sencillo, no le alcanzaba para algo mejor con el poco dinero que ganaba trabajando tres veces a la semana en el Akabeko… El castaño se incorpora y acomoda un poco las cosas que acababan de caerse y luego termina de vestirse rápidamente…sus amigos lo matarían si llegaban tarde de nuevo por su culpa! Toma su campera de cuero, y sale, allí estaba ya el grupo esperándolo. Un muchacho de estatura baja con el cabello largo y anaranjado recogido con una coleta que sostenía la mano de una joven de cabello azulado y largo hasta la cintura cabellos largos y recogidos con un moño, de ojos violáceos y dulces, ella era su mejor amiga, la conocía desde que eran pequeños. Luego de cerrar la puerta se acomoda un poco el cabello con la mano, y vuelve la vista a la tercera persona que estaba de pie allí un poco mas atrás...se trataba de Megumi, una joven algo mas grande e ellos de mirada fría y cabello negro, estaba en el último año de Medicina y era prima de Kenshin, el pelirrojo era su amigo desde hacia un par de años por lo que ya la había visto un par de veces antes, la verdad era que no se llevaban muy bien…

-Por fin…-comenta la morocha con aire altanero.

-Bien bien… vamos o llegaremos tarde –agrega el pelirrojo comenzando a caminar, la muchacha a su lado asiente y lo sigue, mientras que el castaño y Megumi caminaban detrás de ellos sin decir palabra.

- Mh… Ella no debería comportarse así…-murmura Kaoru de modo que solo Kenshin pudiera oírla.

- Tienes razón…-suspira- Ella nos pidió que organizáramos esta salida... y ahora parece estar molesta… no logro entenderla.

Llegan al bar donde habían planeado ir… entran y buscan una mesa cerca del escenario, por lo general allí tocaba alguna banda… piden algo de beber y conversan sobre los parciales que acababan de terminar… en eso notan que el lugar se oscurece dejando sólo iluminado el escenario, el lugar de a poco va quedándose en silencio. Nuestro castaño de cabello desordenado miraba el escenario aburrido… sólo estaba allí porque Kaoru se lo había pedido, pero en realidad no le gustaban demasiado ese tipo de lugares… Las luces se concentran en un lugar del escenario por el que aparecen tres jóvenes, dos de ellos llevaban un bajo y una guitarra, mientras que el otro se sienta frente a la batería que ya estaba en el escenario…Luego de unos segundos de silencio las luces cambian de color a una rosado claro y apuntan a una esquina del escenario por donde aparece una joven que en un instante logra captar toda la atención de el castaño…era una joven baja y delgada, de rasgos dulces y delicados…llevaba el cabello oscuro apenas recogido en una coleta baja… sonríe al publico tímidamente al quedarse de pie frente al micrófono y recorre con la vista todas las mesas antes de comenzar a cantar…

_No dejo de imaginarme  
lo que aquí pudo pasar  
tengo ganas de marcharme  
hacia un nuevo lugar_

No puedo olvidarte  
no lo voy a intentar  
ya sabes lo que siento por ti  
solo me queda esperar.

_  
_El joven se había quedado embobado viendo a la chica sobre el escenario… tenia una voz increíblemente dulce…

_  
Siento algo de verdad  
y no lo puedo evitar  
dentro de mi corazón  
solo faltas vos_

Tengo ganas de abrazarte  
y decirte que te quiero  
siento algo en el silencio  
ya no quiero tener miedo

Pero no sabia su nombre… tal vez podía hablarle después de la función… pero con que excusa?...

_  
No puedo olvidarte  
no lo voy a intentar  
ya no tengo miedo porque  
con voz yo quiero estar_

_  
Siento algo de verdad  
y no lo puedo evitar  
dentro de mi corazón  
solo faltas vos_

El bar se llena de aplausos al terminar la canción, la muchacha sonríe y hace una pequeña reverencia, luego saluda con la mano y se va detrás del escenario con sus compañeros.

-Fue muy bonito –comentó Kaoru con una sonrisa, mira a su amigo y se ríe al ver su cara de tonto, las palabras de la chica resonaban en su cabeza "_Siento algo de verdad y no lo puedo evitar" _para sorpresa de los demás se pone de pie.

- Que haces? –exclama Megumi.

- Mh… voy a ir a dar una vuelta-contestó alejándose hacia el escenario…corrió un poco las cortinas y entró al lugar que estaba en penumbras…entrecerró los ojos intentando distinguir alguna figura hasta que sintió que chocaba con algo, bajo la vista y se topo con el rostro de la joven cantante… pero este no se veía como antes, dulce y tranquilo, sus ojos reflejaban temor… su rostro tristeza… la muchacha se lo quedó viendo unos instantes y paso sus brazos por detrás de su espalda abrazándolo… podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de la chica en contacto con el suyo… sus manos aferrándose a él como si temiera que se fuera…

-E-espera… que pasa?...-murmuró el muchacho nervioso y preocupado a la vez. Ella no respondió, solo ocultó el rostro en el pecho de el mientras lloraba…él sin saber que hacer por ella puso su mano sobre su cabeza y le acarició el cabello intentando tranquilizarla… Luego de unos instantes ella se separo lentamente de él y lo mira… sus ojos estaban aún llenos de lágrimas… y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas...

-Estas mejor…?-preguntó él poniendo una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de la chica…ella asintió y volvió la vista al suelo…

-Lo lamento…

- No te preocupes…esta bien…

- Soy Sayo… Amakura Sayo…

- Mi nombre es Sanosuke Sagara… te oí cantar hace rato… tienes una voz muy dulce…

La muchacha sonríe levemente y luego mira hacia el bar… luego suspira intentando liberar algo de angustia.

-Dime… porque llorabas?...

- Mi hermano… mi hermano…-su voz nuevamente se quebraba, nuevamente el llanto no le permitía hablar, con esfuerzo continua- él… esta internado… sufrió un accidente… y necesita una trasfusión…pero… en los bancos de sangre no hay de su factor…

- Que tipo de sangre tiene?

- B positivo…

- Yo… si quieres… puedo ir… -murmuró él dudando.

- De…de veras? Harías eso… por él?...

Sanosuke asintió… ella le regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas y luego ambos salieron por la parte trasera del teatro que daba directamente a la calle… allí tomaron un taxi… a ella se la veía muy angustiada y nerviosa… temía no llegar a tiempo…

Cuando llegaron a la clínica preguntaron por él, y Sanosuke se presentó como donante, luego de hacerle un par de estudios simples le dijeron que estaba bien y lo hicieron pasar a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la transfusión… lo acostaron en una camilla y metieron una aguja en la vena ubicada en su antebrazo, sintió un leve dolor pero luego se sereno… sintió el ruido de la puerta y vio a Sayo entrar y sentarse junto a la cama de su hermano que estaba inconsciente… Sano suspiró… era increíble como había llegado a esa situación… no hacia eso por él, si no por ella… cerró los ojos, se sentía somnoliento… poco a poco fue quedándose dormido… las cosas que habían ocurrido esa noche daban vueltas en su mente confundiéndolo… _Sayo…su nombre… significa "pequeña noche"… es algo irónico…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para que otro te acepte debes aceptarte primero… Para que otro te admire debes admirarte primero… Para que _ella_ te ame, debes amarte primero… no puedes pedirle a los demás que hagan lo que tu mismo no puedes… la quieres? Sientes que no eres nada si ella no te mira y te regala una de sus sonrisas? Eso llama amor… y es un "enfermedad" que afortunadamente hasta ahora no tiene cura.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Crecer

**Matte iru namida nado mou nagasani **

**De ningún modo lloraré mientras te espero**

**Summary: **ºDe ningún modo lloraré mientras te espero ºUAºSayo es la cantante de una banda, Sano trabaja en el Akabeko para vivir mientras estudia, podrá haber entre ellos algo mas que una amistad? él podrá cambiar su destino salvándola? Y que hay de Megumi?

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo II**

**Crecer**

_Con los años yo crecí…_

_Solo por decirlo así…_

_Viviendo en contra del tiempo_

_Atado a viejos recuerdo..._

_Un mundo de fantasías…_

Que extraño se sentía… el ambiente cada vez lo adormecía más… las voces de los médicos se escuchaban lejanas… le decían que no debía dormirse durante la transfusión o seria peligroso… iba perdiendo fuerzas a medida que la sangre se filtraba por la aguja y se escurría por el tubo que lo conectaba con el hermano de Sayo… unos minutos después una enfermera se acercó y le quito con suavidad la aguja…

-Ahora puedes descansar…-le dijo ella cubriéndolo para que no tuviera frío. Sanosuke cerró los ojos somnoliento… se sentía tranquilo… por su mente vagaban aún las imágenes de la castaña que había conocido esa noche… eran pequeñas fotografías de la chica que parecía haberle robado el corazón con sólo mostrarle su dulce sonrisa… los sonidos que lo rodeaban comenzaban a apagarse, convirtiéndose en susurros difusos… hasta que el sueño termino por vencerlo, dejando a su mente descansar, viajando a otra dimensión… en la que el inconsciente nos juega bromas pesadas…

FLASH BACK

Un edificio de considerable tamaño, con un parque pequeño en la parte delantera, algo descuidado y sucio, estaba en un lugar muy alejado de la ciudad, prácticamente en el campo …varios chicos corrían en el jardín, mientras que otros estaban adentro aún durmiendo… Pero la escena no es de importancia, nos concentramos en un niño castaño y de unos 4 años que estaba sólo en su habitación, su mirada estaba perdida entre los montes que estaban del otro lado de su ventana… miraba hacia fuera con enormes deseos de salir… lo torturaba la idea de que "permanecería allí hasta q fuera mayor" cuanto tiempo era eso? Los adultos no entendía que necesitaba una fecha y hora exactas para saber cuando se acabaría su martirio?... la gente entraba y salía… algunos de sus compañeros se iban, mientras que otros nuevos llegaban, pero su rutina seguía siendo la misma… desde que se levantaba hasta la hora del almuerzo, y desde esta hasta la cena, permanecía sentado sobre su cama viendo el exterior repleto de dudas… No faltaba quien se preocupara por él, más que por él, por su conducta extraña a su corta edad…

-Debe haber tenido una infancia difícil… -escucho comentar una vez una de las enfermeras-

La otra que estaba allí asintió y agregó-Así es… lo único que se es que su madre lo abandono en el monte luego de intentar matarlo…-suspira- Era sólo un bebe, no puede recordarlo, pero esas cosas dejan marcas…

El castaño era un niño solitario, que por lo general no hablaba con nadie… por este motivo muchos lo molestaban, así tuvo que aprender a defenderse… y esta termino siendo su única forma de relacionarse con lo demás. De a poco dejó de hablar, sólo observaba a los que lo rodeaban midiendo hasta dónde podía llegar y volvía la vista al exterior como si allí se concentrara todo su interés… De este modo pasaron los primeros años de su vida, hasta que cumplió siete años…

---------------------------------------

El pequeño, que estaba sentado en el mismo sitio que siempre, se dio vuelta al sentir que alguien ponía una mano sobre su hombro, y antes que nada tiro un golpe con su puño que la persona que estaba detrás de él esquivó sonriéndole.

-Veo que eres un niño rudo…-comentó simplemente el hombre mientras se sentaba a su lado, era alto y de cabello azulado, su miraba demostraba bondad y transmitía una paz que el muchachito no conocía hasta ahora…él se limito a responder con un sonido similar a un gruñido.

- Lamento molestarte… soy Souzou Sagara…

- Sagara?...-murmuró a la vez que el otro asentía.

- Me dijeron que luchas muy bien… sabes? Yo soy profesor de Karate y tengo mi propio gimnasio…- sonrió nuevamente ante la mirada de admiración de su joven acompañante-

- Usted….usted… podría enseñarme?...-susurró tímidamente-

Souzou se quedó algo sorprendido por la pregunta y luego acepto, prometiéndole que iría todos los fines de semana a entrenar con él…

---------------------------------------

- Notaste como mejoraste en tan solo unos meses? Tienes aptitud para esto…-comentó un día antes de comenzar con la practica habitual, su aprendiz lo miró sin comprender del todo hasta que su maestro sacó de su bolsillo una cinta colorada que ato delicadamente en su cabeza, el niño se sorprendió era una cinta cómo la que el otro siempre llevaba… eso significaba que ya era parte de su gimnasio. El muchacho llevo las manos a su cabeza tocando la suave tela que ahora adornaba su cabello y le sonrió muy contento al hombre que había ganado su confianza.

Así el pequeño mundo del chico se agrando un poco mas, esperaba con ansias el fin de semana en el que sabía que su único amigo iría a verlo para pasar la tarde con él…

Finalmente ocurre algo que el pequeño no esperaba… Souzou lo invita a vivir con él… si aceptaba, lo adoptaría como su hijo… la alegría que sintió en ese momento no pudo compararse con ninguna otra que sintiera luego… era su sueño hecho realidad… los tramites se llevaron a cabo exitosamente y a fines de noviembre Sanosuke ya era un Sagara…

Aquellos fueron los años más felices de toda su vida, vivía solo con Souzou, en una casa modesta, en las afueras de la ciudad… era llamativo su cambio de actitud, a pesar de ser un muchacho callado y algo reservado, con su tutor era completamente diferente… lo quería como si fuese su verdadero padre, no podía imaginar la vida sin él…

-Souzou!- dijo un joven de unos quince años al entrar a la casa después de una mañana en la escuela- que haces?

- mmhh… no es algo importante-respondió cerrando el papel que hasta el momento escribía muy concentrado-

- Bien! Por fin viernes…-se sienta junto a su maestro-cumplirás tu promesa no? iremos de pesca mañana, prometiste enseñarme!

- Claro claro…iremos mañana luego de desayunar.

Sanosuke asintió y luego fue a entrenar hasta la hora de cenar… Esa noche, sus días felices llegaban a su fin, sin que el pudiera imaginarlo… la comida transcurrió como era normal y luego cada uno se fue a dormir… Ruidos extraños despertaron al muchacho en medio de la noche…era una sirena? Se levanto despabilándose enseguida y bajó en pijama a la sala… al ver que esta estaba llena de policías comenzó a sentir un poco de miedo… se acercó a uno de ellos preguntando por su tutor…este luego de averiguar que relación tenia con él le explico que habían tenido que llevarlo de urgencia al hospital, al parecer había sido atacado mientras dormía… el muchacho no espero mas y fue hacia allí en taxi… pero el destino ese día estaba en su contra, cuando llegó al hospital y pidió verlo le dieron la terrible noticia de que su maestro acababa de morir… Sanosuke no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir…como podía todo terminar así? Tan rápido?...

-Pobre muchacho…

Eso era lo único que la gente decía al enterarse de la noticia…todos se preguntaban que ocurriría con el ahora que su tutor ya no podía cuidarlo… pero él estaba decidido a no volver al orfanato…por lo que a su corta edad comenzó a trabajar para mantenerse… la muerte de Souzou no siguió investigándose… fue tomada como un robo con un final trágico que podía haberle ocurrido a cualquiera…pero Sanosuke estaba seguro de que no era así… y eso lo torturaba cada día de su vida… sabia que el culpable estaba en alguna parte, y que no había sido algo casual.. había algo detrás de la muerte de su maestro que tarde o temprano iba a descubrir para que se hiciera justicia…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Una suave voz hace a Sano despertar…abre un poco los ojos para cerrarlos de inmediato enceguecido por la luz de la sala…

-Dormiste un buen rato…-murmura una voz femenina a su lado-

El castaño abre lentamente los ojos de nuevo para ver el rostro de una muchacha de cabello largo que lo miraba sonriente, él se incorpora intentando calmarse… llevo sus manos a la cabeza hasta encontrar la cinta colorada que siempre llevaba con él, al sentirla en su cabello suspiró algo mas aliviado.

-Tu… tu hermano! Esta bien? –Exclamó mirando a la joven al recordar lo ocurrido-

- Si… todo gracias a ti Sanosuke… Te lo agradezco… los dos, te lo agradecemos muchísimo…

-No fue nada…-se levanta de la cama- Será mejor que me vaya… cuándo mis amigos noten que desaparecí van a preocuparse…

Sayo asiente y luego le da a Sano un papelito que saca de su cartera.

-Si necesitas algo llámame… te debo una- sonríe amablemente y sale.

Él se queda viendo la puerta por la que acababa de salir la castaña embobado por la sonrisa que le había regalado…_Con eso ya es suficiente _se dijo para si, luego de cambiarse salió del hospital y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, no podía quitar la imagen de la joven de su cabeza, una y otra vez se preguntaba si volvería a verla… tenia su número telefónico… pero no podía llamar porque si… suspira algo preocupado y decide pensar en eso luego de comer algo… estaba cansado, y el sueño que había tenido lo tenia algo nervioso… hace cuanto que no volvía a pensar en todo aquello?...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cómo duele crecer… es sinónimo de perder?... los pesimistas lo ven de ese modo, algunos seres queridos quedan atrás, por que no solo nosotros envejecemos…así como el tiempo pasa, las hojas de los árboles cambian su color, y el hielo se derrite dándole paso a la primavera…las personas también cambian, crecen y se va, nuestra vida se modifica escogiendo el sendero por que el que queremos llegar a la sima: nuestras metas. Todos los senderos son diferentes, pero sólo depende de nosotros cual decidamos tomar, aceptando con él sus ventajas y desventajas…

Porque, porque tuviste que morir?... hice algo mal? Por eso me dejaste?... o no? era para que madurara… para que aprendiera a valerme por mi mismo… el destino no es caprichoso, pero yo, no estoy de acuerdo con él y si tengo que ir en su contra, lo haré sin pensarlo dos veces. Mi vida depende sólo de mi, eso me enseñaste Souzou… no olvidare tus palabras y lucharé con la fuerza que me diste. No me vencerás destino… lograré hacer justicia, así sea con mis propias manos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Acá traigo otro capitulo terminado! El segundo… como verán la historia en este capitulo no avanza sino que es en su mayoría un flash back de Sanosuke…me pareció interesante contarlo, porque tendrá un gran peso en la historia…

Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi hnita mágica (azul) mangela! Sisi…ella fanática de RK…

**Maeryx:** gracias por tu review hnita mágica y de cuatro! TKMMM! Ahora podes seguir leyendo! Jajaja

**Mangela:** yo también te dedico viste? Y bueno… de K&K no te puedo prometer nada… ya te dije! Dentro de poquito voy a hacer un fic dedicado a ellos.. y si, algún lemon seguramente va a haber… pero tampoco prometo nada xD

**Neo: **gracias por leer y firmar!

**KaOrA-FGV-16**gracias por tu review! Me puso re contenta saber tu opinión, espero que el fic te guste! Ya comencé a leer uno de tus fics (entre dos amores) y me pareció genial! En cuanto termine de leer te dejare mi opinión

**Chibi-Sango90**como siempre vos leyendo mis fics sabruu! Gracias! TKMM! Seguí leyendo ehh! Quiero saber tu opinión! Y si si voy a seguir los fics... viste? Actualizo mas seguido.

Bien! Veré de actualizar pronto! Hasta el próximo chap!


	3. Dos semanas

**Matte iru namida nado mou nagasani **

**De ningún modo lloraré mientras te espero**

**Summary: **ºDe ningún modo lloraré mientras te espero ºUAºSayo es la cantante de una banda, Sano trabaja en el Akabeko para vivir mientras estudia, podrá haber entre ellos algo mas que una amistad? él podrá cambiar su destino salvándola? Y que hay de Megumi?

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo III**

**Dos semanas**

__

Hace un día te fuiste y no evito el recuerdo  
Es que extraño tu voz cuando estoy en silencio  
Y decidí tratar de estar un poco mejor  
si el tiempo se pasa con esta canción  


El tiempo transcurría lentamente para el castaño… cada momento que estaba sólo pensaba en ella… en la muchacha que había conocido el día anterior en el bar, casi por casualidad… pasaba horas recordando cada una de sus palabras… dibujando con su mente los ojos de la chica en cada rincón de su departamento… para empeorar las cosas, los exámenes había terminado, era verano y no tenia nada que hacer mas que trabajar unas pocas horas a la semana… Su mente ociosa no hacia más que fantasear con la chica de dulce sonrisa y cálida voz que lo había atrampado con sus encantos…

Estaba recostado en su cama, mientras afuera era un hermoso día soleado… Kaoru lo había invitado a salir con ella y Kenshin a un balneario, pero él había preferido quedarse… pensaba en llamar a Sayo… pero si solo la había visto una vez, Que pensaría ella de si la llamaba al día siguiente de conocerse? Además seguro estaría ocupada cuidando la salud de su hermano… pero que perdía con intentarlo? Tal vez hasta le decía que si… Suspira y se sienta mirando el papel ya algo borroneado y arrugadísimo, que hacia horas tenía en la mano… el número lo sabía de memoria… -Estoy volviéndome loco…-murmuraba para si mientras se ponía de pie e iba a la cocina a buscar un vaso de juego…al regresar miró hacia el teléfono…con solo marcar una serie de números que ya conocía podría volver a escuchar la voz de esa mujer… Asiente decidiéndose y toma el tubo… el pulso le temblaba por los nervios… disca rápidamente cuidándose de no cometer ningún error y luego acerca el aparato a su oído…el teléfono sonó unas cuantas veces sin que nadie respondiera del otro lado hasta que finalmente oyó la voz de la chica haciendo que su corazón de un brinco…

"Te comunicaste con la casa de Sayo y Shougo Amakusa… en este momento no estamos en casa, puedes dejarnos un mensaje después de la señal"

Sano suspiró desilusionado y colgó… pensaba en encargar algo para almorzar cuando repentinamente sonó el timbre…por un momento se ilusionó al pensar que podía ser ella… no esperaba visitas, y sus amigos habían salido… Se levantó rápidamente y fue hasta la puerta que abrió lleno de expectativas… su rostro cambió de inmediato al ver que se trataba de Megumi.

-Parece como si hubieras visto a un monstruo…-ríe ella disimulando que la había entristecido su reacción-

- No es eso… pensé que seria otra persona…-hace una pausa sin saber que decir- Mh... Bueno… para que venias?

- No creas que venía a verte… Es que casualmente pasé por acá… imaginé que al ser un hombre que vive solo no prepararías tu almuerzo…-mira de reojo la cocina- y parece que no me equivoque-sonríe levemente- y como prepare demasiado para mi, te traje un poco…

- Me trajiste un almuerzo? –la mira sorprendido por su actitud, ella asiente algo avergonzada y molesta al ver su rostro de asombro-

- Lo quieres o no? –se apresuró a agregar simulando indiferencia-

- Si es comestible, no puedo negarme…-contestó Sano de buen humor, hacia mucho no comía nada casero- quieres pasar?

- Sino te molesta…-respondió ella mientras entraba, fue directo a la cocina donde sacó de la bolsa que llevaba comida que calentó en el microondas. Sanosuke se había sentado en la mesa a esperar… el estar acompañado lo ayudaba a dejar de pensar… a pesar de que Megumi no era precisamente su compañía preferida, tenía que aceptar que esa vez había estado bien con él…

- Esta listo! –exclamo la morocha dejando un plato frente al ojicafe quien de inmediato se puso a comer ante la mirada seria de la chica, una vez que terminó volvió a darle las gracias y se puso de pie.

-Supongo que debo agradecértelo de alguna manera…-comentó el muchacho pensativo mirando hacia fuera.

-No es necesario…-respondió ella poniéndose de pie también.

- Podríamos salir a dar una vuelta? quiero despejarme un poco…-comentó mientras abría la puerta y salía, luego de un instante de duda Megumi lo siguió preguntándose que le ocurría, no actuaba como siempre, parecía preocupado por algo, o mas bien, demasiado ensimismado…

Al salir del departamento caminaron por una calle lateral hasta llegar a la principal, que al ser sábado por la tarde estaba repleta de gente que hacia sus compras, el castaño caminaba en silencio manteniendo la mirada fija en el frente, como si hubiese olvidado que estaba en compañía de la joven que no estaba segura como actuar ante su comportamiento extraño.

- Mmh… Sanosuke… te pasa algo?-se atrevió a preguntar ya cansada de que la ignorara, para que la había invitado si en realidad deseaba estar solo?

- No es nada importante…-la mira- te gustaría ir a tomar algo?

- Esta bien…-respondió ella luego de suspirar.

El ojicafé asintió y entró a una de las tantas confiterías que había sobre la cuadra, luego de que ambos pidieran algo de tomar el silencio invadió el ambiente…solo se escuchaba el susurro proveniente de las pocas mesas ocupadas…comenzaba a volverse incómodo…

-Podría llamarla de nuevo mas tarde…-dijo repentinamente Sano, sin darse cuenta pensaba en voz alta, la morocha frente a él comprendiendo enseguida el porque de su particular comportamiento: una chica.

_Hace un día te fuiste y no puedo esperar  
Faltan ya dos semanas y no pasan más  
Y decidí plasmar sentimientos en este papel  
Una leve anestesia que calma mi sed_

-En quien piensas? –preguntó mientras una sonrisa pícara se dibujaba en su rostro, como la de una madre al descubrir a su hijo haciendo una travesura.

-Yo? Mhh en nadie en particular…-respondió el joven intentando mostrar insensibilidad mientras miraba hacia fuera y jugaba con el sorbete de su licuado.

-Vamos…tal ves hasta podría ayudarte…-levanta sus cejas en un gesto de ironía- se mas que tu sobre como piensa una mujer…-hace una pausa esperando una respuesta, al ver que seguía callado agregó- Se trata de esa cantante no?

- Sayo? –mira a la joven que tenía en frente un tanto sorprendido- Porque pensaría en ella?-respondió algo molesto por su intromisión-

- No me engañas, así que conseguiste su número telefónico…-comentó con aire altanero- pobre niña ingenua…

- Hablas como si fuera…

- Un psicópata! – lo interrumpió Megumi, luego rió.

- Déjame en paz…-acotó dando por terminada la conversación molesto mientras se ponía de pie.

- No te enojes tonto, solo bromeaba-lo toma del puño de la remera haciéndolo sentarse de nuevo- No seas cobarde y llámala, seguro estará contenta…

- Mh no se… hace un rato lo hice y estaba el contestador…

- Seguro sólo salió a comprar algo… no deberías rendirte tan fácil…

- Es sencillo decirlo, pero no hacerlo…-suspira y reacciona de repente reacciona… estaba hablando de Sayo con ella? Con Megumi? No podía creer que esa mujer tuviera un lado sentimental diferente al que el estaba acostumbrado a ver, frío y distante…

- Si es difícil hablar con ella podrías escribirle algo… no se, una carta un poema… las chicas de su edad suelen ser muy románticas, seguro le gustará algo así…

- Escribirle algo? Mmh… no soy bueno en eso…

- Sólo será cuestión de que escribas lo que sientes…lo que piensas…lo que te gustaría que supiera pero no te atreves a decir… poner en palabras un poco del "cariño" que le tienes…-suspira-

- Lo intentaré…-asiente para si mientras pensaba cómo expresaría todo lo que quería decirle a la castaña... Megumi sonríe levemente y luego le da un papel y un lápiz. Sano mira la hoja en blanco y luego de un rato comienza a escribir... así transcurre una media hora, luego suspira cansado y le entrega el papel a la morocha esperando su opinión, ella lo lee y luego lo mira con una leve sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que le devuelve la hoja asintiendo.

- Esta bien? –pregunta el joven algo nervioso.

- Si… te felicito… debe ser muy lindo que te escriban algo así…-lo mira perdida '_No podes ocultarlo… no te gustaría que fuera para ti en lugar de para esa cantante?... te mueres de celos…' _niega con la cabeza y se pone de pie- Lo lamento, se me hace tarde…- concluyó interrumpiendo a su conciencia.

- Ya? Esta bien, gracias por todo Megumi, te debo una…

- No es nada…-se voltea para salir y se queda de pie al ver a alguien que entraba en el lugar- Es…Sayo…-murmuró pensando en voz alta.

Al escuchar el nombre de la ojiverde Sanosuke miró en la misma dirección que la morocha y se encontró con la dulce chica que estaba esperando.

-Sería una buena oportunidad para que hablaran…-comentó la ojinegra, el joven la miró y luego esta salió sin decir nada más.

Luego de dudar un momento Sano se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro mientras ella pedía algo en la barra sobresaltándola.

-Me asustaste…- murmuró la chica, luego suspira aliviada.

- Discúlpame…-respondió él mientras ocultaba el trozo de papel en su puño, aún indeciso sobre si se lo daría o no.

- Que casualidad volver a encontrarnos… o tal ves sea cosa del destino, no?

- mh si…-casi no podía habar, cuando estaba delante de ella todo en el se paralizaba, las palabras se le iban de su mente y le costaba decir algo coherente…quedaba embobado con su mirada, con sus labios, con la armonía de su rostro…todo eso lo desconcentraba impidiéndole hablar de un modo normal con ella.

- Pasa algo? –preguntó ella sacándolo de su ensoñación.

- No, nada –se apresuró a decir.

- Sabes…-comentó mirando la nada- Me alegra verte… no se porque pero… quería decírtelo… tal ves sea porque no tengo a nadie mas a quien contárselo…

-Decirme que? –preguntó el muchacho un tanto preocupado por el tono triste de la chica.

- Mi hermano y yo vamos a tomarnos unas vacaciones… el necesita descansar… iremos dos semanas a la costa…

- Pero… eso no es una mala noticia o si?

La castaña niega lentamente con la cabeza… sus ojos se mostraban tristes…era como si pidiera ayuda a gritos y nadie pudiera contestar… se sentía tan impotente…

- Es que… tal vez no regrese…

- Que no regreses?...piensas mudarte allí?-preguntó con algo de temor en la voz.

-No puedo decirlo…disculpa… -susurró la chica apenada-

- Esta bien… espero volver a verte Sayo…-cierra el puño con mas fuerza abollando el papel que había guardado en este, ya nada de eso tenía sentido…ella se iría…-

- Si nuestro destino decide reunirnos…así será -sonríe levemente, pero no era esa sonrisa calida y hermosa que había el día anterior, ahora era una sonrisa triste, tímida, apenada y dolida…la ojiverde se puso de pie sorprendiendo al joven que esperaba hablar un rato mas con ella- Lo lamento, pero ya tengo que irme Sanosuke…

- Pero…si acabas de llegar… -dijo el con un hilo de voz.

- Lo se, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer…discúlpame…-saca de su cartera unas monedas que deja sobre la barra- de verdad deseo que volvamos a encontrarnos...-acerca su rostro al de él haciendo que sus labios entren en contacto con su mejilla dándole un beso en la misma, a lo que el muchacho no pudo reaccionar, su corazón se acelero como si fuese un motor… cuando se volvió para verla ella ya había desaparecido.

_Ella se encuentra a kilómetros ella tal vez ahora está junto al mar  
Yo aquí en mi cuarto solo sintiendo el perfume que aquí dejará.  
Su piel cuando se va  
El manto que nos cubrirá   
cuando las semanas ya pasen y vuelvas acá._

_-----------------------º-----------------------º-----------------------º---------------------_

**N/A:** Fin del 3er chap! No tarde tanto en subirlo vieron? Espero que este también les guste… este capitulo tiene mas un formato de song fic, pero bueno, esta canción justo coincidía con lo que tenía pensado, así q decidí armarlo así n.n

Ahora voy a agradecer los reviews…

**MaeryxPunkgirl** jaja me alegra q te guste sabruuu!

**Chibi-Sango90** sips! Era necesario describirlo! Jajaj espero que este chap tmb te guste )

**KaOrA-FGV-16** Me alegra que mi fic te guste! El tuyo tambien es genial! Espero sigas leyendo y opinando!

**Kiura Sakuma:** jaja noooo! Sano es MIO! Solo MIO! Jajaja solo se lo presto a Sayo xD! Gracias x dejar review!

Weno! En un tiempo subo el que sigue… dejen reviews por fa!..ahh si! Este chap va dedicado a Neo! Que lo kiero muxho muxho! Gracias por leer )


	4. La playa, tú y yo

**Matte iru namida nado mou nagasani **

**De ningún modo lloraré mientras te espero**

**Summary: **ºDe ningún modo lloraré mientras te espero ºUAºSayo es la cantante de una banda, Sano trabaja en el Akabeko para vivir mientras estudia, podrá haber entre ellos algo mas que una amistad? él podrá cambiar su destino salvándola? Y que hay de Megumi?

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo IV**

**La playa, tú y yo**

_No sé si aún me recuerdas,  
nos conocimos al tiempo  
tú, el mar y el cielo  
y quién me trajo a ti._

Sólo habían pasado siete días…eso formaba una semanas, así que faltaban mas de ciento sesenta y ocho horas para que volviera a ver la ojiverde que comenzaba a volverlo loco…su ausencia le hacia sentir una soledad inexplicable…nunca creyó que podría necesitar a alguien de un modo tan terrible… al extrañaba… quería verla…oírla… sentir su piel entre sus manos… conocer el sabor de sus labios….

La paz, cuando ella sonreía mostrándole que todo estaba bien…todo en su interior estaba exaltado, convulsionado ante su ausencia… parecía de repente haberse vuelto algo vital para seguir con su sencilla existencia… como sobrevivir sin ella otra semana mas? … Nunca, pero nunca, había sentido algo así por alguien… era un sentimiento extraño, por momentos contradictorio, lo hacia volverse ciclotímico…ni el mismo se entendía, discutía consigo mismo negando sus sentimientos, sus angustias, su temor de esperarla en vano…

Casi no salía, pasaba la mayor parte de las horas viendo televisión con intención de despejarse o durmiendo evitando así pensar en la castaña.

La noche del octavo día luego de ver una película Sanosuke decidió acostarse a descansar, al día siguiente había planeado salir con un par de amigos de la facultad al centro…

Se trataba de una de esas noches oscuras y silenciosas, en las que la luna esta oculta entre las nubes esponjosas que cubren el cielo nocturno prediciendo lluvia para la mañana próxima… En estas circunstancias el ojicafé se despertó sobresaltado, agitado como si acabara de correr y transpirando a pesar del frío que se filtraba por la ventana entreabierta… se sentó en la cama respirando entrecortadamente y luego encendió la luz intentando calmarse…

-Una pesadilla…-dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible- Sayo…

Volvió a recostarse prácticamente dejándose caer sobre la cama mientras depositaba la mirada en el techo… un sueño, eso era, solamente un mal sueño… suspira aún algo angustiado… cada vez las cosas tenían mas sentido, y si eso significaban sus palabras de despedida?... Lo mas extraño de todo es que podía recordarlo con increíble detalle… cada cosa, cada letrero, cada médano… no había el estado alguna vez allí antes? El lugar le resultaba terriblemente familiar…el castaño cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño para así evitar pensar, pero la imagen de la muchacha se aparecía una y otra vez en su mente perturbándolo…y si fuera cierto? …No…ella no podría hacer algo así…sería incapaz…

-Pero se como llegar…-murmura para sí mientras se cubría la cabeza con la almohada- No pierdo nada con ir…-sale precipitadamente de la cama y se viste casi de forma automática, busca su campera y guantes y la moto con la que sale a la calle, una vez afuera, enciende el motor y comienza a viajar… tanto su mente como su medio de transporte iban a iban a una velocidad asombrosa…temía no llegar a tiempo…

_Y si me necesita? Si quiere que este con ella? _–Pensaba lleno de preocupación-_ Debe estar bien…tiene que estarlo…_

Después de cuatro horas de viaje, llega al pequeño pueblo costero que le traía tantos recuerdos de Souzou, Mar del sur, donde casi todos los veranos solían ir juntos a pasar una semana de las vacaciones calurosas…Por lo tanto conocía cada rincón de ese sitio, no era muy grande y estaba seguro que las repetidas imágenes de la cantante que había visto horas antes eran de allí... solo se había guiado por un sueño, tal vez sus ansias por verla mezcladas con la persistente angustia que permanecía en él desde que había vuelto a soñar con hechos de su pasado que creía haber dejado atrás, habían dado como resultado esa fatídica pesadilla… si, eso debía ser…pero ya que había llegado hacia allí, como un idiota, atraído por sus temores y debilidades…. Tanto costaba ir a echar un vistazo para asegurarse?...

Desacelero y fue cuidadosamente bordeando la playa…recordaba exactamente el lugar, frente a un pequeño bar nocturno que era el único que iluminaba la costa ya entrada la noche…desde lejos pudo verlo, no había cambiado en nada, seguía con sus luces rojas encendidas dispuestas siempre a llamar la atención para atraer curiosos…

Dejó la moto junto a este y miró al mar que estaba calmo… la luna se reflejaba en el enorme espejo de agua mientras las pequeñas estrellas aportaban algo mas de luz al lugar… Finalmente suspiró aliviado, no había rastros allí de la chica, era como creía solo se trataba de un mal sueño al que no debió prestarle atención…

En eso se sobresaltó al sentir la respiración agitada de alguien detrás de él, al voltearse vio a Shougo… este estaba un poco pálido y alterado, como si hubiese salido corriendo de algún sitio…

-Er-es…Sanosu-ke?...-hablaba de forma entrecortada por la falta de oxigeno, enseguida el morocho asintió- Ella… ella…-agregó apresurado- sabía que vendrías…

-Sayo…-respondió él como reflejo- donde esta? Donde esta ella?-agregó alarmado tomándolo de los hombros-

-Dijo que saldría a dar una vuelta cerca de aquí… y me dejó esto para ti…-explicó mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos hasta finalmente encontrar un sobre que le dió al joven frente a él- Pero ya pasó mas de una hora… y no regresó…

-Que no volvió?...-agregó extrañado el castaño de cabello desordenado-

-Se portó algo extraña conmigo… me preocupa que pueda hacer alguna locura…-suspira- irá a buscarla…

-Yo también iré! –agregó el otro decidido-

- Será mejor que te quedes aquí, podría volver…-asiente para sí y mira hacia la costa- Espera mientras recorro el lugar… creo que se donde puede estar…

Al ojicafé no le quedó mas que asentir ante las ordenes del hermano mayor de la chica, cuando este se va, se sienta en la arena con la vista fija en la enorme extensión de agua que tenía frente a él… su corazón latía apresurado…estaba preocupado por Sayo… se sentí totalmente impotente, allí sentado, sin poder colaborar en nada… aprieta sus puños molesto consigo mismo arrugando así el sobre que aún tenía en la mano derecha, la carta que la joven había escrito para él.

__

Abrazaste mis abrazos  
vigilando aquel momento,  
aunque fuera el primero,  
lo guardara para mí.

Miró el sobre intentando imaginar el contenido… la secreta combinación de letras que la muchacha de ojos verdes había usado para hablar con él…con él? Porque con él?...Y si allí había información que servia para encontrarla? Suspiró negándose a la idea de que se tratara de una nueva despedida y abrió casi con nerviosismo el sobre.

Las frases se mezclaban en la mente de un confundido Sanosuke, quien a medida que avanzaba cada vez comprendía menos, finalmente el liquido salado que asomaba por los espejos de sus ojos le impidió terminar de leer la frase final de la carta… se cubrió el rostro con el dorso de la mano mientras con la otra aferraba el trozo de papel que acababa de mostrarle una parte, un pequeñísimo fragmento de la joven que ahora lo desesperaba más que antes.

-No… no puede hablar en serio…ella no lo haría… Sayo…-las palabras salían de sus labios en un murmullo bajísimo, inaudible para cualquiera que anduviera cerca, era como si se hablara a si mismo, intentando calmarse, tratando de crear una verdad diferente a la que el papel decía, una realidad agradable y feliz, en que volvería a ver a la chica sonreír…

_Si hubiera venido antes… si no hubiera dudado tanto…-_se repetía para si a modo de reproche-

Unos momentos después levantó la cabeza con lentitud y volvió a fijar la vista en el mar… su vista seguía nublada por las lagrimas que rodaban por su rostro hasta perderse en la arena… hacia cuanto que no sentía su corazón tan pesado?... Se sobresaltó al creer ver una sombra entre la calma de la extensión cristalina, haciéndolo poner de pie prácticamente de un salto renovando sus esperanzas de hallar a la cantante.

__

Si pudiera volver a nacer  
te vería cada día amanecer  
sonriendo como cada vez,  
como aquella vez.

El muchacho de ojos oscuros dio rápidos pero torpes pasos hasta la orilla donde sintió cómo el agua mojaba sus zapatillas…hundió su vista en el difuso horizonte en el que con algo de dificultad volvió a encontrar la silueta de antes ahora mas cercana y definida, podía ver que se trataba de una joven delgada de cabellos largos que bailaban en la brisa de la madrugada…tragó saliva entre alarmado, exaltado y feliz… Se apresuró a caminar adentrándose en el agua salina que a penas le llegó hasta las rodillas cuando estuvo detrás de la chica…ella parecía no haber notado su presencia, ya que miraba perdida el horizonte que se confundía con el espejo de cristal azulado.

Sayo, quien se sobresalto al oír la agitada respiración de alguien detrás de ella giró la cabeza encontrándose frente a frente con el rostro del chico que la miraba en silencio… su rostro mostraba seriedad, como siempre, sombrío, inmutable…porque nunca podía saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente?

-Sa-Sanosuke…-murmuró ella entre asustada y sorprendida, el joven de ojos penetrantes asintió sin producir un solo sonido- que…que haces aquí?

-Mh… digamos que me trajo un presentimiento…

La chica bajó la vista sin saber que decir… estaba algo avergonzada …sentía su cuerpo temblar, y como sus piernas se doblaban intentando hacerla caer al suelo… tal vez era efecto de la bebida… o de las pastillas… o simplemente de los extraños nervios que la habían invadido al ver a el castaño allí.

-Estas bien? –exclamo Sanosuke al ver que Sayo se tambaleaba, temiendo que cayera la toma por los hombros con firmeza.

-Solo algo mareada…-susurra ella mientras comenzaba a ver borroso…el rostro del ojicafé cada vez se veía mas difuso, y su voz se oía mas lejana…

-Sayo? – dijo con una voz algo mas fuerte notando que la chica comenzaba a perder la conciencia.

-Sanosuke… perdóname… te hago pasar un mal momento…-sonríe levemente- no te preocupes, no volveré a molestarte…

-No digas tonterías! Si me molestaras no habría venido…-su voz sonaba preocupada-

-Me alegra eso…que estés aquí…ahora…conmigo…-cae de rodillas al agua perdiendo por completo sus fuerzas, el chico junto a ella sin saber muy bien como debía actuar la abrazó por impulso apoyando la cabeza de la ojiverde sobre su pecho…podía sentir como su respiración se hacia mas pausada con el pasar de los segundos…

-Sayo… que hiciste?...-murmuró sintiendo su voz temblar.

-Ya no te preocupes… aunque te cueste creerlo, es lo mejor…-respondió ella mientras cerraba los ojos entregándose al sueño.

Al notar que el silencio de la chica se prolongaba, Sano la apartó un poco para mirarla y notó que estaba inconsciente, pero parecía seguir mal… con cuidado la tomo en sus brazos sacándola del líquido azulino que había mojado casi toda su ropa, al levantarla vio caer algo del bolsillo de la castaña y con cuidado se arrodillo a recogerlo para descubrir que se trataba de un frasco transparente que estaba vacío, al rotarlo pudo leer la etiqueta… claro, eso era, como no imaginarlo?...dejó caer el recipiente y miró el rostro de la chica que comenzaba a palidecer a una velocidad sorprendente… no la dejaría morir, no de ese modo, tenia que impedirlo y debía actuar rápido, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

_El día de la despedida  
de esta playa de mi vida  
te hice una promesa:  
volverte a ver así._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muerte…Separación del cuerpo y el alma…finalización del ciclo vital del individuo… Distanciamiento eterno de toda realidad material, de todo ser humano vivo que pudimos conocer a lo largo de nuestro tiempo sobre la tierra. Paso a una nueva estancia, que nadie puede asegurar que sea buen o mala, dolorosa, agradable o eterna… Motivos, muchos. Enfermedad, amor, pena, desesperación, abandono, incapacidad, dolor, locura…

Existen dos clases de muertes, la inevitable y la que esta en manos de un ser humano con la capacidad de elegir, esta última se puede impedir. Una persona que tiene en sus manos la vida de otra o la suya debe saber las consecuencias que traería la perdida de ese ser, que es único y sagrado. Es prácticamente imposible que una muerte no cause dolor, mayor o menor, siempre lo provoca y es un daño irremediable que tarda en sanar hasta dejar una pequeña cicatriz en el corazón que jamás termina de sanar.

Por eso, la vida es invaluable, pura… Cualquier vida merece respeto y cuidado, así como toda muerte merece ser velada y en caso de ser necesario, investigada y ajusticiada.

"...Si pudiera volver a nacer te vería cada día amanecer sonriendo como cada vez,  
como aquella vez…"

_Mi bufanda…mi bufanda a rayas…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_-_

**N/A: **Otro chap terminado…si, este es algo triste, pero me gusta bastante como quedo…creo que me explayé demasiado en las descripciones, y que los sucesos van algo lentos… no se! A mi me gusta así, pero tal vez les resulte algo aburrido.. jeje me gusta darle profundidad a cada personaje… se que este capitulo parece algo dramático, en especial por los dos párrafos finales… pero bueno! Esta parte es así… Espero sus comentarios a favor o en contra de mi estilo narrativo, y del argumento, eso me ayuda a mejorar! También, claro esta, se aceptan ideas! Jaja gracias por leer!

Dedicado a Maeryx (hnita mágica verde) que anda medio triste…no te preocupes, ya va a pasar todo lo malo para darle lugar a lo bueno! ) TKM!


	5. Buscando felicidad

**Matte iru namida nado mou nagasani **

**De ningún modo lloraré mientras te espero**

**Summary: **ºDe ningún modo lloraré mientras te espero ºUAºSayo es la cantante de una banda, Sano trabaja en el Akabeko para vivir mientras estudia, podrá haber entre ellos algo mas que una amistad? él podrá cambiar su destino salvándola? Y que hay de Megumi?

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo V**

**Buscando felicidad**

_Una mañana te veré llegar_

_Y descubriré que yo, sola ya no estoy mejor_

_Y te pediré que me acompañes_

_A donde en verdad no sé, dime que sí, miénteme_

_Podría ser que al final, rompiste el cristal en mí_

_Podría pasar, que me hagas hablar_

_Yo creo que tienes el don de curar este mal_

Caminaba por la costa, mirando las olas romper contra las rocas y oyendo a los niños corretear de un lado a otro con baldes repletos de caracoles vacíos. Su mente no paraba de procesar la información que había obtenido, la breve conversación con Shougo lo había dejado pensando… cuales serían los motivos de la castaña para querer quitarse la vida de esa manera? Tendría algo que ver en eso su hermano?...

Cansado, ya que casi no había dormido, se sentó sin dejar de fijar la vista en el agua… recordando todas y cada una de las cosas que habían pasado luego de encontrar a Sayo casi inconsciente mar adentro…

FLASH BACK

Repetía una y otra vez su nombre elevando cada vez más su tono de voz, inútilmente, ya que la muchacha ya no lo escuchaba. Enseguida descubrió que había perdido la conciencia, y que al parecer las pastillas que había ingerido habían comenzado hacer efecto llevándola a la muerte. Con desesperación y temor, se puso de pie y grito pidiendo auxilio a la gente que pasaba por el lugar, que parecía no percatarse de la situación. Enseguida se reunió un grupo de curiosos en torno a ellos, y momentos después apareció la ambulancia que se llevo a la chica al instante en que su hermano llegaba para acompañarla, dejando al joven Sagara rodeado de desconocidos quienes le hacían toda clase de preguntas. Ignorando la marea de gente, regresó al bar donde recogió su moto y fue al hospital preocupado por la salud de la ojiverde.

Luego de preguntar por ella en la recepción, caminó por el pasillo hasta la sala de terapia intensiva donde se encontraba la joven, allí de pie estaba su hermano.

-Como esta…?-preguntó el recién llegado algo agitado.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Sagara- respondió este fríamente sin siquiera mirarlo.

El otro se lo quedó viendo unos instantes sin entender… él había salvado a Sayo, porque ahora le respondía de ese modo? Suspiró intentando conservar la calma.

-Si lo es –respondió mostrando aparente tranquilidad- Gracias a que la encontré va a recuperarse.

-Así que ahora vienes a hacerte el héroe…cuando realmente el que tuvo la culpa de todo esto fuiste tu… desde un principio hiciste que mi hermana llegara a esto…-hablaba con enojo, sus palabras no dejaban de sorprender al castaño.

-Yo? De que hablas?... estas loco… estaba deprimida… se sentía sola…eso fue lo que me dijo… y eso seguro que no es mi culpa…-agregó molesto.

-Mejor vete antes de que…

-Antes de que?-lo interrumpió molesto ya con ganas de golpearlo- Quiero verla, saber como esta, y no pienso irme hasta saberlo!

-No te diré nada, solo empeoraras las cosas.

El ojicafé se quedo viéndolo unos instantes conteniendo las ganas de matarlo…finalmente suspiro entendiendo que si no cumplía sus deseos solo ganaría más problemas luego, así que se fue sin quejas, aunque aún preocupado.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Cuando volveré a verla?...-se preguntaba lanzando piedras pequeñas a la enorme extensión de agua- No sirve de nada que me quede…

Poniéndose de pie montó en su moto y regresó a la ciudad intentando mantener la mente en blanco. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en la castaña de ojos esmeralda? ¿Estaría bien?...

--------------------------------------------------------

Las luces acababan de encenderse puesto que había oscurecido, y el lugar estaba tenuemente iluminado como era de costumbre dándole un aspecto íntimo y calido. El castaño iba de una mesa a otra atendiendo los pedidos, mientras Tsubame le entregaba las bandejas junto a la barra.

-Si, que desea? –preguntó con monotonía y cansancio a la persona de la mesa seis quien acababa de tomar asiento.

-Mhh… que sea una ensalada y algo de atún -sonrió, y sus pequeños ojos brillaron al encontrarse con los de Sanosuke.

-S-sayo?-titubeo con sorpresa. Se agacho arrodillándose junto a la mesa para hablar en voz mas baja- Que haces acá…?

-Vine a cenar… que no es eso lo que se hace aquí? –pregunto ella mirándolo algo confundida.

-Ah si…claro…-agregó el con algo de desilusión.

La muchacha sonrió al ver su rostro triste y luego súbitamente lo abrazo dejándolo inmóvil. Podía sentir la respiración de Sayo en su cuello, sus manos abrazando su espalda, y su perfume de jazmines invadiendo todo el lugar. Momentos después se separo de él y lo miro en silencio sin soltarse de su cuello.

-Quería agradecerte…-baja la voz- Me salvaste…

-No fue nada...-mira al sueño algo avergonzado.

-Si, si lo fue…-sonríe de nuevo mostrando alegría- gracias…

-Bien bien, ya deja de decirlo…-se pone de pie rascándose la cabeza notando que comenzaba a enrojecer- te traigo tu pedido…

La chica asintió y el volvió a la barra donde Tsubame lo felicito haciéndolo avergonzarse aun mas.

-Hacen una bonita pareja…-comentó la niña dándole una palmada suave en el hombro. El muchacho se limito a mirarla para luego suspirar, momentos después regreso a la mesa seis donde dejó la bandeja con la cena.

-Estas muy ocupado ahora? –preguntó Sayo acomodando el plato frente a ella.

-Mhh un poco…-respondió distraídamente- Pero mi turno termina en media hora –se apresuró a aclarar.

-Esta bien, te espero.

Sanosuke asintió y se alejó para continuar atendiendo. Los minutos pasaron con lentitud, hasta que por fin llegó el momento de salida, Sayo ya había terminado y lo esperaba en la mesa bebiendo una taza de té con tranquilidad.

-Disculpa la espera-dijo él sentándose frente a ella ya cambiado con su ropa habitual.

-No te preocupes…-miraba por la ventana, hacia la nada, como perdida.

-Mh Sayo…pensé que…no volveríamos a vernos…es que tu hermano…

-Si, se lo que dijo… pero ya hable con el y lo entendió-hace una pausa y lo mira, nuevamente su expresión había cambiado, se veía tensa y desolada, mas pálida- creo que…después de todo te debo una explicación…

-No tienes porque…-se apresuró a aclarar. Aunque realmente se moría por saber, no quería ponerla incómoda.

-Quiero decírtelo –pone su mano sobre la del ojicafé haciéndolo sentir nervioso- Ya… no quiero estar sola…

-Tranquila, no estas sola…-agregó al verla angustiada.

-Yo… ya no quería seguir con mi vida...-desvía la mirada a la taza- Es terrible… cada día es peor… más doloroso… no quería seguir sintiéndome así… pensé que seria mas fácil, que me liberaría de ese peso si me iba…-lo mira- pero… me salvaste… y me di cuenta… de que si tengo alguien por quien vivir… alguien importante… que me cuida y me muestra su cariño…-acariciaba suavemente su mano con cada palabra que decía.

Sanosuke la miraba sin poder creer lo que escuchaba… se refería a el? Lo quería? Sentirían lo mismo? Su corazón latía más fuerte, se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento si esto fuera posible. Era la persona más feliz de la tierra y nada, ni nadie podría arrebatarle esa sensación de inmensa alegría. Deseaba abrazarla, besarla, sentirla a su lado, con el.

- Mi hermano… no puedo dejarlo solo… él me necesita.

De repente la alegría del corazón del joven, fue reemplazada por un mudo grito de desilusión. Shougo? De él hablaba? Pero… acaso el…no significaba nada en su vida? Claro…como pudo ser tan tonto de pensar que tan pronto podría quererlo? Su relación era… Momento. Que relación? Si ellos acababan de conocerse, y era recién la segunda vez que conversaban… para que ilusionarse?

-Si…claro…-dijo simplemente con la voz ronca, pero ella no pareció notarlo.

-Aun soy infeliz… pero quien sabe…tal vez la felicidad este a la vuelta de la esquina, y solo deba salir a buscarla-sonríe- Por eso quiero pedirte…que te quedes conmigo, que me acompañes, hasta que pueda encontrar eso que busco… -suspira- espero llegar a un lugar donde pueda estar en verdadera paz…

Tenia que ayudarla…a buscar felicidad? No. Mas bien estar junto a ella hasta que la encuentre… que injusto sonaba aquello…porque esperar si el podía hacerla feliz? Porque buscarla en otro sitio que no fuera a su lado? La quería, y ya se había dado cuenta. Porque no podía decírselo? En ese momento la carta que Megumi le había ayudado a escribir le viene a la mente…podía dársela… y hacerla saber lo que sentía… tal vez hasta le correspondía…

-Pero ya no hablemos mas de eso…-dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Me gustaría pedirte otro pequeño favor, que a la vez es mi modo de agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi –de su cartera sacó un pequeño papel que le entregó, una entrada- Es para el recital… mi primer recital mas o menos importante… me gustaría que estés ahí…me sentiría mas tranquila…

-No te preocupes, ahí estaré-sonríe- No me lo perdería por nada.

La chica sonríe ampliamente, luego se pone de pie.

-Discúlpame, pero ya tengo que irme… es algo tarde…

-Te acompaño…-se pone de pie también.

-Esta bien, puedo volver sola… nos vemos el fin de semana, cuídate-se acerca besándolo en la mejilla y sale.

El castaño lo sigue con la mirada, momentos después sale y la ve en la esquina, unos metros más lejos de la entrada del Akabeko. Pero no estaba sola, hablaba con un muchacho en aspecto algo mayor que en ella, ambos susurraban disimuladamente. A los pocos minutos este abrió la puerta de su auto invitándola a subir, ella asintió y se acomodo en el asiento del acompañante. Segundos mas tarde el vehículo había desaparecido dejando a Sanosuke sorprendió y algo decepcionado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que horrible es el sentimiento de la soledad. Abandono. Los seres humanos, por nuestra naturaleza, necesitamos amar y ser amados. No podemos vivir solos, estamos hechos para estar en sociedad, agrupados y organizados juntos, porque nos necesitamos. Quien se siente solo y cree que así esta bien, quien es autosuficiente, quien no necesita el apoyo y cariño de otros, padece una enfermedad, porque todos en parte vivimos del y para el amor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** biennn! Antes q nada, perdón el retraso! Viaje de egresados de por medio jeh! Y falta de inspiración también…depresión pos viaje… ect ect. Pero basta de eso! Alegría! Y un nuevo capitulo… Contesto los reviews, mil gracias por dejar comentarios!

**MaeryxPunkgirl:** De nada maeryx! Ojala te guste tmb este chap… q no se lo dedico a nadie en especial xD solamente a los poquitos q siguen este fan fic! Grashias a vos por leer!

**Chibi-Sango90**: yo tmb te kiero muuucho! Ahora toy medio atrasada con todos los fics… por culpa del viaje xD pero bueh! Ya volveré a mi ritmo habitual!

**HikaruSango:** A mi tmb me encanta esta pareja! Aunque no tiene mucho éxito xD!... o es q no les gusta mi historia o es q no les gusta esta pareja…emh…. La opción 1 no? xD! Buehh! Gracias x leer! Y me alegra q te guste!

Y eso es todo por ahora… me voy algo triste por la poquísima cantidad de reviews… pero bueno! Seguiré por las personitas q lo leen…gracias! Hasta el próximo chap!


	6. Un cambio, heridas

**Matte iru namida nado mou nagasani **

**De ningún modo lloraré mientras te espero**

**Summary: **ºDe ningún modo lloraré mientras te espero ºUAºSayo es la cantante de una banda, Sano trabaja en el Akabeko para vivir mientras estudia, podrá haber entre ellos algo mas que una amistad? él podrá cambiar su destino salvándola? Y que hay de Megumi?

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo VI**

**Un cambio, heridas**

_Hoy tengo tiempo para descubrir _

_todo lo que hay dentro de mi,  
y una mentira que se parece a verdad_

_porque ya nada sigue igual.  
_

Se quedó estático con la vista fija en la calle ya desierta por la que el auto lujoso acababa de desaparecer. Intentaba no pensar en nada, ya que finalmente todo había sido una gran pena, ella parecía andar con alguien y lo consideraba solo un… amigo? Quien sabe… suspira agotado y comienza a caminar de regreso hacia su departamento, tenía que estudiar ya que tendría que rendir un parcial en pocos días, pero el estado anímico no lo ayudaba. Claro! La mejor manera de levantar su animo era saliendo a divertirse con sus amigos, como antes, podía llamar a Kenshin y Aoshi para proponerles ir a beber algo, pero ellos seguro estarían ocupados con sus novias, si era viernes por la noche…. No, no quería molestarlos, iría solo.

Camina un par de cuadras hasta llegar al bar que solía visitar, al entrar oye algunos saludos a los cuales responde con un vago movimiento de la mano.

Se sentó a la barra y pidió algo de beber, olvidar las penas con el alcohol era otra de sus malas costumbres, pero funcionaba, al menos por un rato…

-Sano!-oyó que lo llamaban desde detrás de él, se volteo para encontrarse con la persona que menos hubiese deseado ver, ella sonrió de modo algo extraño según su modo de ver y luego tomó asiento a su lado.

-Que quieres?-preguntó de malhumor dando un sorbo al trago que acababa de comprar.

-Nada…-respondió ella vagamente dubitativa-Acaso no puedo saludarte?

-Supongo que si… sola? Un viernes por la noche?-preguntó el castaño viéndola de reojo.

-Lo dices como si tuviera con quien salir-se encoge de hombros- y tu? Porque aquí bebiendo solo? Algún problema?

-Mhp…-permanece callado- Nada de tu incumbencia Megumi.

-Como digas…-pide una cerveza y la bebe en silencio.

Así los dos estuvieron un rato, sentados juntos pero en un silencio imperturbable, la comunicación entre ellos era nula, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos confusos sobre alguien más. Finalmente el ojicafé volvió la vista a la chica para decir algo.

-Recuerdas la chica que te dije antes?

-Eh? La de la carta?-preguntó sorprendida porque sacara el tema así de repente.

-Si esa misma…-suspira apoyando la copa sobre la barra, se sentía algo mareado ya, no habían sido sólo unos pocos tragos- hoy me enteré de que esta con alguien más…

-Te lo dijo?-agregó ella interesada.

-No, los vi-respondió de modo cortante.

-Ya veo…-respondió deslizando la punta de su dedo por el borde de la copa- No estés triste.

-Que simple es decirlo-agrega en tono molesto acabando el quinto trago de la noche, luego reposó la cabeza sobre la barra mientras sentía los parpados pesados caer sobe sus ojos que le exigían un descanso.

-Te sientes mal?-preguntó con una cierta preocupación la morocha al verlo en esas condiciones.

-Sólo algo cansado…-respondió con un hilo de voz.

Megumi duda un momento y luego acaricia vagamente el cabello del chico quien no dice nada.

-Si quieres puedo animarte un poco…-agregó la joven con una voz dulce nueva para Sano quien entre dormido y despierto solo se limito a responder con un sonido confuso- Sano?

-Mhh?-levanta costosamente la cabeza ante la insistencia de Megumi- Que quier…

Su pregunta no es escuchada por la chica que lo había tomado con delicadeza del rostro y había besado sus labios con una ternura y pasión que lo sorprendieron. No podía ni quería separarse de ella, se sentía bien, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar hasta que el beso terminó y ambos se miraron, ella sonrojada y el aún con sorpresa que no ocultaba.

-Descansa-dijo simplemente desviando la mirada ante el incomodo silencio ella. Ël asintió sin saber que decir y sintió como Megumi lo tomaba suavemente de los hombros pare recostarlo en su regazo, el suspiró tranquilo y cerró los ojos durmiéndose rápidamente, sintiendo la respiración de la morocha sobre su rostro.

----------------------------------------------------------

Había dicho que no, que prefería ir solo, pero por una cuestión de desconfianza o sólo por querer contradecirlo, la joven se había empacado con asistir a aquel recital para el que sólo tenía una entrada. Desconfianza? Eso no es la consecuencia de estar en pareja con alguien a quien aprecias? Pero… realmente ellos no estaban en pareja… en que consistía básicamente su relación?

En pasar algo de tiempo juntos a diario, cada tanto salir y claro, dormir juntos cada dos o tres noches, esa había sido la semana por la que Sanosuke pasó intentando no tener presente el recital de ese sábado por la tarde en el que la volvería a ver. Claro que ahora no podría ni acercársele, primero porque Megumi se enfadaría y segundo porque tal vez con eso le causara problemas a Sayo, y era lo que menos deseaba.

-Bien bien, iremos e intentaré comprarte una entrada allí…-murmuró finalmente agotado el castaño, al ver la sonrisa de la chica se sintió un poco mejor.

-Excelente! Vamos o llegaremos tarde-agregó poniéndose de pie.

Salieron y subieron a un taxi. No antes de que Megumi se retocara el maquillaje bajaron del mismo luego de media hora de viaje, el anfiteatro quedaba en el centro de la ciudad.

-Porque tiene que llover!-protestaba Megumi descendiendo del taxi y apesarándose a refugiarse para no mojarse- con tanta humedad se arruina mi cabello…-lo arregla cuidadosamente con sus manos en lo que "su pareja" pagaba el servicio y también bajaba.

Se acercan a la entrada donde preguntan si quedaban entradas, afortunadamente logran comprar una de las últimas diez.

Pero no todo salio tan bien.

-QUE? Como que no nos sentamos juntos?

-Claro, son entradas numeradas…-comentó reflexionando el ojicafé.

-Pero… porqué la tuya es en primera fila y la mía es una de las ultimas?-frunce el cejo notablemente molesta.

-Lo lamento señorita, pero así es, por favor vayan tomando asiento que la función va a comenzar…

-Mph… bien…-suspira- apenas termine nos iremos-miró fulminantemente al pobre acomodador quien pareció encogerse ante esa mirada amenazante y se fue a sitio. Sanosuke solo suspiró y se acomodo en su asiento. No imaginaba que tendría un tan buen lugar, desde allí podría verla muy bien… y además no tendría porque disimular ya que Megumi estaría bien lejos…Sonríe satisfecho, a pesar de que nada pasaría le agradaba ilusionarse y poder verla cantar de forma tan dulce como la noche en que la conoció.

-Crees que vino?-preguntaba una nerviosa castaña desde detrás del escenario a uno de sus compañeros del grupo.

-Seguro que si, no te lo prometió?

-Si… pero desde ese día no hablemos… nunca me llamó… tal vez haya encontrado algo mejor que hacer…

-No te preocupes… si te lo dijo, va a venir

Sayo asintió con una sonrisa complaciente ante las palabras de su mejor amigo Soujiro, el guitarrista.

Sólo unos minutos mas y el telón se abrió mostrando a todos los miembros de la banda cada uno en su sitio con su instrumento en la mano, Sayo, en el centro del escenario llevaba un micrófono y una sonrisa dulce en el rostro que le daba un toque angelical.

_Por sentirme mal, parado acá_

_sin nada en que pensar  
simplemente en vos_

_tan linda como ayer, el tiempo pasa, pasan días_

_pero quiero que entiendas de una vez,  
que una sonrisa que se parece a verdad_

Ella se miró rápidamente a su público y no tardó en encontrarse con los ojos del castaño que estaban fijos en los suyos, le dedicó una sonrisa especial y con más alegría que antes comenzó su espectáculo.

Una hora fue el tiempo en que ambos se deleitaron con la presencia del otro, sabiendo cuan imposible era acortar la distancia que los separaba en aquel momento, tan lejana la sentía Sanosuke, pero a la vez más cercana que durante toda esa semana, casi había olvidado la peligrosa presencia de Megumi unas filas detrás de él.

Las luces acabaron por bajar y el grupo se despidió ante los aplausos de la multitud que pedía otra caución, pero extrañamente la cantante se negó disculpándose con las personas, estaba demasiado apurada, sentía necesidad de hablar con ese castaño que había esto viéndola desde la primera fila.

Fue rápidamente a la parte de atrás del escenario para luego salir por una puerta pequeña que daba a la sala, escurriéndose entre las personas que conversaban animadamente mientras comentaban cosas del show a la vez que salían. Recorrió gran parte del lugar hasta cansada llegar al asiento numero 12A donde sabia debía estar Sanosuke.

SU Sanosuke, el que la estaría esperando con una sonrisa en los labios y palabras de aliento como siempre.

-Vamos Sanooo!-decía Megumi en tono de ruego mientras tiraba suavemente de la manga de su camisa- Ya te di el gusto de que viniéramos aquí, ahora vamos a mi casa…

-Pero… tengo algo que hacer y…-dice el otro intentando buscar alguna excusa para ir a saludar a Sayo.

-No me mientas…-toma su rostro y lo mira- o va a decirme que no quieres estar conmigo?

-No es eso….-agregó luego de suspirar medianamente resignado a aceptar los deseos de la chica.

-Vamos, no te arrepentirás-le sonríe y luego lo besa pasando sus brazos con delicadeza por detrás de su cuello, él le corresponde de inmediato con notoria pasión.

La joven castaña se cubrió la boca para apagar el sollozo que sin querer había emitido al ver a la pareja. ¿Desde cuando estaba con ella?

Dio unos torpes pasos hacia atrás tropezando con una silla y cayendo sentada al suelo, quería irse pronto de allí, quería olvidar esas imagines, y quería evitar a toda costa ver de frente al joven que acababa de romper su corazón.

_  
Porque ya nada nos sirvió y_

_todo ese tiempo por cambiar,  
no podría compararse a estar así parado  
acá sin nada en que pensar,_

_simplemente en vos tan libre como ayer._

N/A: Por fin el 6to capitulo… la verdad ando sin inspiración, por suerte ya llega el verano y tendré mas tiempo para dedicarle a mis fics…con tan poca cantidad de reviews realmente no se cuando voy a actualizar… así q bueno! Depende de ustedes, gracias por leer! Ja ne!


	7. Especial 14 de febrero: Mariposas

**Matte iru namida nado mou nagasani **

**De ningún modo lloraré mientras te espero**

**Summary: **ºDe ningún modo lloraré mientras te esperoº si el amor es mas fuerte que el dolor de nuestro pasado, y cambiamos el deseo de venganza por el deseo de amar a esa persona que nos da felicidad, entonces si es posible que estemos juntos. Perdona la traición, vive el aquí y ahora, conmigo. UA SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo VII**

**Especial 14 de febrero: Mariposas**

_Ojalá algún beso te cure la herida_

_Como el agua que te lava después de llorar._

_Ojalá que el viento diga lo que siento_

_y una brisa pase por tu corazón._

La pareja que segundos antes se besaba con ternura se separó para volver la vista a la chica quien apenada se apresuro a levantarse.

"_Es tan hermosa…"_ Fue lo único que atinó a pensar Sanosuke antes de verla desaparecer detrás del escenario. La morocha delicadamente se separó un poco de él para sonreír con un dejo de tristeza.

-Sano, que esperas?-preguntó en un susurro haciéndolo reaccionar, él la miró confundido- Vas a dejarla ir de nuevo?

-Y-yo…-tartamudeó el castaño no muy seguro.

-Tranquilo… veras que saldrá todo bien…-hizo una pausa- gracias por estar conmigo este tiempo, la pasamos bien no crees?-sonríe honestamente, aunque le costaba separarse de él, sabia que su corazón le pertenecía a Sayo, y lo que mas deseaba era que fuera feliz- No permitas que otra vez… este lejos de ti…-lo besa suavemente en los labios para luego sonreírle y abandonar rápidamente el teatro dejando al castaño boquiabierto.

No muy seguro se encaminó hacia el escenario, sin saber que le diría a la castaña. Las palabras de Megumi lo sorprendieron mucho, pero más aun su docilidad ante los sentimientos que acababan de revivir en el corazón de Sanosuke quien al por fin hallar a Sayo saliendo de su camarín se apresuro a alcanzarla.

-Espera…yo… necesito que hablemos...-musitó nervioso jugando con sus dedos detrás de la espalda sin que ella pudiera verlos.

-Tu novia va a enfadarse si te ve conmigo-lo cortó ella con un dejo de tristeza en la voz y sin siquiera detenerse a mirarlo.

-No, ella ya no es mi novia…-agregó con más seguridad el castaño tomando con suavidad su mano.

-Ya no?-lo miró de reojo, ciertamente estaba dolida por lo que había visto, y él no la culpaba.

-No… es que…-hace una pausa y suspira decidiéndose, asegurando que todo aquello que su corazón le susurraba debía decirlo de una vez- Yo te quiero Sayo… desde que te conocí... me gustas… y …ese sentimiento… no desaparece…al contrario...cada vez parece crecer mas… perdóname…pero creo que si no hago esto ahora… voy a volverme loco…

Tiró con de su mano débilmente y no notó resistencia por parte de ella, la distancia entre sus cuerpos se acortó lo suficiente como para que pudieran mirarse a los ojos y sentir sus respiraciones chocar entre si conformando el mismo aliento. Sus labios casi se rozaban cuando la vio sonreír y cerrar los ojos aceptando el deseo de él. Sanosuke la tomó suavemente por el rostro terminado con la unión de sus labios con los rosados de ella, que le supieron a fresa tal vez por el labial que ella traía puesto, o tal vez simplemente porque a eso sabían. Se embriagaba con su aroma, y sentía las calidas manos de ella acariciar la base de su cuello en un intento por profundizar ese repentino primer beso que ambos habían aceptado compartir.

Al separarse descubrió el sonrojo de la joven y como su respiración se había agitado, se la veía contenta, aún no lo soltaba, talvez temiendo de que volviera a alejarse, pero eso no volvería a pasar, no se permitiría perderla otra vez.

-Puedo… hacerte una pregunta?-musitó algo inseguro de lo que iba a decir, al verla asentir siguió- El día… que nos vimos en el Akabeko… al salir… alguien vino a buscarte…

La chica permaneció unos momentos en silencio intentando recordarlo para después asentir rápidamente.

-Es un amigo de mi hermano, fue a buscarme porque se me hizo muy tarde, y él Shougo estaba preocupado por mi… no me digas… que pensaste que él…

-Si, si lo pensé-explicó sinceramente algo avergonzado por su torpeza.

-Tonto…-acarició tiernamente su mejilla sin borrar esa sonrisa que tanto lo enamoraba, se sentía completo, no podía desear nada más que quedarse allí, con ella, para siempre- Sano… debo salir… mi hermano espera afuera…pero…quiero verte y…

-Vamos! Le diremos todo, no tenemos porque ocultarlo no? No esta mal

-Lo se pero…-duda ella.

-Tranquila, vas a ver que va a tomárselo bien…

Ella asiente, una vez se separan Sano mete ambas manos en sus bolsillos encontrando en el derecho un trozo de papel arrugado, curioso por ver de que se trataba lo saca y lo abre leyendo las palabras que el mismo había escrito ya tiempo atrás.

-Sayo…-susurró haciéndola voltear- Esto… es para ti-diciendo esto le entregó el arrugado trozo de papel que ella se detuvo a leer por unos largos segundos, vio algunas lagrimas asomar de sus ojos que hicieron al ojicafé preocuparse.

-N-no… No llores… perdóname… lo escribí hace tiempo…creí que te gustaría… no pensé que…-pero el abrazo que la castaña le dio lo hizo callar de repente.

-Gracias…Muchas gracias Sanosuke Sagara…-hizo una pausa en la que él solo pudo escuchar los sollozos de la chica y sentir sus lagrimas mojar la base de su cuello. Su tibio cuerpo apretado contra él provocaba que su corazón se acelerara, ese repentino acercamiento lo había puesto nervioso.

-Pero…sabes?-agregó en un murmullo casi inaudible para separase de él dejando que las ultimas lagrimas desaparecieran en la comisura de sus finos labios- Yo… no merezco estar contigo…-sonrió con nostalgia, y ese aura triste volvió a aparecer entre ellos, marcando una especie de campo que sano comprendió que jamás podría traspasar. Aún faltaba mucho por conocer de esa muchacha llena de misterios, pero eso no le molestaba, al contrario, le encantaba su misterio, y el deseo de saber más sobre ella creía a cada momento.

-Si eres un ángel…-respondió simplemente él dándole un corto beso en los labios para saciar su sed en sus labios como si fueran su mas preciado oasis- vamos a hablar con tu hermano si?

Ella asintió y le tomó la mano para guiarlo a la salida, lo que ninguno sabía es que no estaban solos, nunca lo habían estados, y las lágrimas de Sayo no habían sido las únicas derramadas esa noche.

-Fue lo mejor… los dos se lo merecen…-susurró cierta morocha saliendo de detrás de las cortinas que le habían servido de escondite- Pero… porque me siento así?-llevó las manos a su rostro descubriendo la humedad de sus mejillas- Tonto cabella de gallo… como odio amarte… pero es bueno? Así serás de verdad feliz…

------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin corría desesperado por llegar a tiempo, sabía que su amigo lo mataría si se retrasaba demasiado, y su novia también, no había mas remedio.

-P-perdonen…-se disculpó agitadísimo una vez se reunió con los otros tres que ya lo esperaban en la entrada del cine.

-No te preocupes Ken, ya sacamos las entradas-Su pareja sonrió felizmente dándole la suya- Feliz día de los enamorados!

-jaja gracias, igualmente Kaoru-se besaron con ternura para luego hacer el intercambio de regalos acostumbrado.

-Justo lo que necesitaba!-exclamó contento el pelirrojo al descubrir que se trataba de un lapicero tallado en madera- es muy bonito, ahora cada vez que lo vea sobre el escritorio me acordaré de ti… lo pondré junto a la foto que tomamos en Aizu…

-Tu regalo también es muy bonito-respondió ella amarrándose el cabello con el broche que el violáceo acababa de regalarle utilizando las paredes espejadas del cine para reflejarse.

-Si te digo la verdad Misao me ayudó a elegir... yo la ayude con el de Aoshi, realmente fue algo complicado escoger algo para él…

-Que? Saliste con Misao? –lo miró de reojo fingiendo molestia.

-Ehh? No te molesta no? Digo, es tu hermana menor…-musitó Kenshin preocupado al ver su reacción.

-Por eso mismo! Así que salen juntos a comprar regalos de San Valentín… mira que bien…-la ojiazul se cruza de brazos viendo hacia otra parte.

-Orooo… no! Kaoru-chan… no te enfades…solo le pedí que me acompañe para regalarte algo de tu agrado…-se disculpó un apenadísimo Kenshin que ya parecía desesperado por la situación. Sanosuke sólo sonreír divertido abrazando a su pareja por los hombros que miraba algo confundida a los amigos de su novio, ella no sabía que ese tipo de peleas eran de rutina para ellos, Kaoru a veces abusaba de la inocencia de Kenshin.

-Jaja sólo estoy bromeando-la joven de cabello largo no pudo resistir más y comenzó a reír a carcajadas haciendo a Kenshin fruncir el cejo con un dejo de enfado, también fingido desde ya.

-Siempre me haces lo mismo…-suspiró resignado a su forma de ser.

-Lo se, es que siempre caes-le sonríe y luego lo toma del rostro repentinamente para besarlo haciéndolo sonrojar por lo repentino del contacto.

-Bien bien, ya se pusieron melosos y con todo esto van a asustar a Sayo…-comentó Sanosuke divertido con la actitud particular que tenían sus amigos para mostrarse cariño.

-Oroo? Es verdad! Sano! Debías presentarnos a tu novia- Lo vio asentir y sonreír orgulloso.

La presentación fue muy breve, Kenshin elogió la belleza de la castaña por lo que se ganó un golpe en la cabeza por una celosa Kaoru que esta vez no parecía bromear.

-Pero Kaoru! Sólo fue un elogio!-insistía el pobre pelirrojo siguiendo a la otra pareja que caminaba hacia la entrada de la sala puesto que la fila había comenzado a avanzar.

-Si es tan boinita deberías salir con ella-respondió aparentemente ofendida la joven de ojos azules.

-Tu lo eres mucho mas…-agregó el para después suspirar resignado al mal carácter de la chica que hacia ya un año le había robado el corazón.

Si, exactamente un año hacía ya que salía con Kaoru, era justamente un 14 de febrero que se habían conocido.

FLASH BACK

Los dos amigos discutían intentando imponer su idea, Kenshin odiaba ese tipo de fiestas pero a pesar de eso Sanosuke intentaba por todos los medios convencerle de que lo acompañara.

-Veras que la pasaremos genial!-repetía cansando al pelirrojo que se limitó a bufar- será una fiesta enorme! Además no puedo fallarle a Kaoru o me mataría… no hagas que soporte solo a Megumi... por favor…

-Y que voy a ponerme? No tengo algo adecuado para…-se excusó suponiendo que no había forma de que el castaño encontrara solución a eso.

-Puedes utilizar el que yo use hace un par de años! Aún lo tengo…

-Pero…orooo…-suspiró resignado y se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan manipulable.

-Excelente- sonrió complacido el ojicafé- será una noche inolvidable!

-------------------------------------------------------

-No puedo creer que me obligaras a ponerme esto…-decía un cabizbajo Kenshin sintiéndose la persona más tonta sobre el planeta.

-Que tiene de malo? Jaja si te queda de maravilla-se burló su amigo dedicándoles una encantadora sonrisa a dos jóvenes disfrazadas de odaliscas- Además hablas como si el mío fuera mucho mejor…-se excusa encogiéndose de hombros- el disfraz es lo de menos! Vamos a divertirnos!-exclamó casi a los gritos haciendo a su amigo querer ser tragado por la tierra.

Había veces que resultaba un gran problema ser amigo de Sanosuke, adoraba llamar la atención, ser el centro da la fiesta, divertido y encantador cuando la citación lo precisaba, pero rudo y severo a la hora de tratar en serio. En el fondo admiraba su carácter fuerte, se reprochaba a si mismo por ser tan débil, tan tímido y sensible a todo lo que lo rodeaba…"así nunca conseguirás una buena novia" le había dicho el castaño una vez, y comenzaba a creer que tenia razón, a sus largos 18 años siquiera le habían dado su primer beso, cosa que claro ni Sanosuke sabía.

Por una noche, esa noche, quería ser divertido, poder divertirse tal como su mejor amigo lo hacía, bailar y poder charlar tranquilamente con quien se diera la oportunidad. Pero no le sería nada fácil, ya que el niño tímido que aún se escondía dentro suyo aun no quería irse a dormir.

-Que esperas? Vamos!-sintió como su compañero tironeaba de su capa arrastrándolo entre la muchedumbre.

De repente se detuvo en seco haciéndolo chocar con su robusta espalda, se sobó la adolorida nariz y se asomo por detrás de él para ver el motivo de su repentina parada.

-Me…Megumi…-lo oyó susurrar atontando al ver a la muchacha.

Su prima estaba allí de pie, como era de costumbre, coqueteando con un par de jóvenes que más que oír sus palabras sin sentido disfrutaba de sus encantos. Recordaba que al comienzo se había molestado por esa actitud sobradora de su prima, pero luego terminó por acostumbrarse comprendiendo que esa era su "irresistible" personalidad.

-No dijiste que no querías saber nada de ella esta noche?-se burló Kenshin al descubrir la expresión de su amigo.

A pesar de que él y Megumi nunca habían tenido nada serio, sabia que se gustaban un poco… en especial por parte del castaño ya que sospechaba que para su prima sólo se trataba de uno mas de sus tantos pretendientes a los que jamás les prestaría demasiada atención.

-Pero… ya viste como esta?-musitó aun perdido en lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Kenshin sólo suspiró, era lo mismo cada vez… tenía que aceptar que se había arreglado muy bien, sabía como hacerse notar y como atraer la atención de los muchachos.

-Es…la mejor conejita que vi en mi vida…-agregó Sanosuke- Mira esa pollera… ese corsé… las orejitas… definitivamente no puedo ignorarla hoy Ken! Discúlpame!

El pelirrojo vio a su amigo esfumarse entre la gente que quedaba hasta llegar hasta donde su prima charlaba con fluidez. Al verlo llegar le dirigió una mirada examinadora para después sonreír dejando ver sus perfectos dientes.

-No sabia… que también estarías por aquí…-dijo Sanosuke al ver que mas de cerca se veía aún mas hermosa.

-Kaoru tubo la amabilidad de invitarme-sonrió- que te parece mi disfraz? Me veo bien?-preguntó con un dejo de inocencia que sólo la volvió mas tentadora.

-No podría ser mejor…

Ella río sonoramente agradeciendo el cumplido.

-Y que piensas hacer? Robar mi corazón?- dicha pregunta claro esta fue en tono de burla debido a que el disfraz de Sanosuke no era nada mas y nada menos que el de un preso.

-Si estas dispuesta a permitirlo-respondió guiñándole un ojo seductoramente por lo que la chica le sonrió complacida al ver que seguía su juego.

Kenshin decidió que ya había oído suficiente y decidió irse… porque otra vez había cumplido con los deseos de su amigo? Comprendía que quería pasarla bien en San Valentín…pero podría pensar de vez en cuando en él no? Suspiró negando con la cabeza, no podía pensar de modo tan egoísta.

Cruzó el portón que separaba el jardín de la enorme casa en que la familia Kamiya vivía para pararse en seco al oír un ruido sordo llegar desde detrás de las rejas. Miró hacia allí curioso, pero sólo pudo distinguir una sombra, alguien estaba allí en cuclillas con la espalda reclinada sobre la pared, al juzgar por el suave sonido sollozaba.

El buen corazón del pelirrojo ganó la batalla interna y se acercó dispuesto a prestar ayuda.

-Estas bien?-preguntó inclinándose frente a la cabizbaja muchacha quien se abrazaba a su misma por los hombros quebrada en llanto. Al oír la tierna voz del estudiante levantó bruscamente la cabeza, y al verlo sólo suspiró.

-Si… no te preocupes…-respondió intentando borrar las marcas del llanto con sus dedos.

Pero Kenshin no atinó a responder nada bueno, sus ojos se habían detenido en el peculiar rostro de la chica, su mirada le recordaba al mar, el intenso de sus ojos parecía haber tomado prestado del mismo océano. Su cabello oscuro bailaba con la brisa nocturna y sus labios entreabiertos humedecidos por las lágrimas eran tan finos y delicados como los de un ángel. Nunca antes había visto tanta belleza en una sola mujer.

Sólo después descubrió su disfraz, se parecía a esas sacerdotisas que salen en los mangas Shojo que su prima leía habitualmente.

-_ " De ellos aprendo muchos trucos!- le había confesado una vez"_

El amplio pantalón rojo combinado con la camisa perfectamente blanca de amplias mangas y diversos decorados en seda le daban un toque increíblemente sobrenatural, el cabello recogido en la nuca prolijamente peinado amarrado con una hebilla roja y un collar terminando con la recreación del personaje.

-Mi disfraz es algo extraño no?-preguntó alarmada al notar su mirada- Lo sé, a Enishi tampoco le gustó…

-Enishi?

Al oír ese nombre sintió algo romperse dentro de él. Pero que tonto. Había creído por primera vez encontrar a alguien para él, pero como una chica como ella se fijaría en el? Pero claro, seguro tenía un buen novio con quien pasar esa noche tan especial.

-Mi novio…-sentencio confirmando las sospechas del desilusionado muchacho- bueno, mi ex en realidad… acabamos de terminar…

-En serio?-exclamó a la vez que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro dándose cuenta tarde de que eso había quedado demasiado estúpido.

Era verdad que se sentía feliz por la noticia, pero no debía ser tan alevoso… Sanosuke debía prestarle algo de su carisma, o al menos enseñarle alguno de sus trucos para resultar simpático.

-Si… las cosas no andaban bien entre nosotros…-hace una pausa y toma su coleta para jugar con ella mientras hablaba, lo miró un momento para sonreír divertida, hasta aquel momento no se había fijado en su disfraz, tal vez porque sus ojos violetas la habían absorbido unos instantes- Tu disfraz es muy…

-Ridículo-terminó el sonrojándose hasta las orejas- Lo se lo se! Fue idea de Sano… ni siquiera me gustan esta clase de fiestas, no se para que vine…

-De sano? Ahora entiendo porque me resultaba familiar… no parece ser tu estilo andar disfrazado del zorro aunque quieras rescatar a una damisela en peligro-sonrió y paso sus manos por detrás de la cabeza del anonadadísimo Kenshin para con cuidado quitarle el antifaz- Mejor así…-sonrió satisfecha, parecía ya no haber rastros de tristeza en su rostro, se sentía satisfecho, al menos le había robado varías sonrisas.

-Así que eres amigo de Sanosuke… ese cabella de gallo seguro ahora anda con Megumi…-suspiró aún sonriendo-

-Lo conoces?-preguntó con sorpresa Kenshin. Sanosuke tenia una conocida como ella y el no lo sabía? En que planeta había vivido todo ese tiempo?

-Somos amigos desde la infancia-explicó la joven de ojos azules con nostalgia- Mírame… es el día de los enamorados… y yo aquí, sentada en el jardín de mi casa… en mi propia fiesta… hablando con un total desconocido… después de haber cortado con Enishi… soy patética…-suspiró amagando con llorar de nuevo.

-Soy Himura-se apresuró a decir, no quería verla derramar lágrimas otra vez- Kenshin Himura… ya… no somos desconocidos no? Tu eres Kaoru, yo soy Kenshin…-sonríe levemente al ver a la chica reír en voz baja ante su presentación.

-Eres muy gracioso sabes?-secó sus ojos por acto reflejo aunque esta vez aquel pelirrojo había clamado esa angustia que se juntaba en su pecho- gracias por animarme Ken-san.

El joven no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse al escucharla decir su nombre de ese modo.

-No puedo hacer otra cosa…odio ver llorar a una mujer… y más si se trata de una tan bonita-se calló rápidamente tomando conciencia de lo que acababa de decir, ya no parecía el mismo, ese estilo de piropos eran para alguien como Sanosuke, seguro ella ahora creería que sólo intentaba ser amable con ella para pasar un buen rato. Y no era así, sinceramente no era así, sentía que se había enamorado a primera vista de la mejor amiga del castaño.

-Eres muy tierno…-sonríe levemente- Ken-san… debes tener novia… no es así? Se enfadará… si te ve aquí… podría ser… una situación sospechosa…

-Eh? N-no… yo… no tengo novia…-se apresuró a aclarar evitando malos entendidos.

-Siendo así… espero que no te importe…

Todo aquello fue simplemente mágico, no podía creer que con solo ese pequeño contacto pudiera sentirse tanto placer. Las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estomago intensificaron su aleteo llenándolo de una repentina e inmensa alegría. Podía sentir los delicados labios de la ojiazul acariciando los suyos, buscando cabida en su boca, deseando que el se uniera en aquel beso que ella había comenzado casi por accidente.

Se separaron al cabo de pocos segundos, aún sin creer que todo aquello fuera verdad, que dos personas que recién se conocían verdaderamente podían sentir tantas cosas hermosas en tan poco tiempo. Sus miradas se encontraron y descubrieron que el sentimiento era el mismo, uno sólo. Las barreras se rompieron y ninguno puedo jamás pensar en él como ser individual, ahora era uno, se querían sin necesidad de palabras y todo lo dijeron con una sonrisa.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_Y el invierno se haga primavera_

_Y me digas ya no tengo pena_

_Mariposas flotan en mi corazón._

Kenshin miraba con esa misma boba sonrisa en el rostro a la que ahora era su novia, había cambiado algo desde ese día en que se habían conocido pero el sentimiento era el mismo.

-Ken? Que pasa?-consultó al descubrirlo perdido.

-Sólo…recuerdos Kaoru-sonrió y ella comprendió a que se refería, se notaba en el brillo de sus ojos, podía leerlo en ellos.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Llovía torrencialmente contrariamente a lo que el pronóstico del tiempo había anunciado para esa noche, pero eso no arruinó la velada del cuarteto que decidió cenar en una pizzería junto al cine para después despedirse cerca de la madrugada ya sin esperanzas de que la tormenta se detuviera.

-La pasamos muy bien!-exclamó Kaoru cubriendo su cabeza con las manos como si así pudiera resguardarse algo de la lluvia.

-Nosotros también- Sayo sonrió sosteniendo con sus manos la campera de Sano que llevaba ahora en los hombros.

-Nos vemos-agregó Kenshin a modo de despedida para luego apresurarse a buscar un taxi que enseguida partió con ellos saludándolos por la ventana.

-Será mejor que nosotros también busquemos un taxi-propuso Sanosuke viendo hacia la calle desierta.

-Te molestaría…caminar?-preguntó la castaña viéndolo de reojo.

-Eh? No, es verdad, no estamos lejos de tu casa…-asintió decidido a darle el gusto- vamos.

Ella toma su mano y va junto a él en completo silencio, no necesitaba mas que eso, así era feliz y se sentía completa.

Le gustaba que la lluvia bañara todo su cuerpo, mas si era en compañía de Sanosuke y si podía sentir su mano tibia aferrando la suya.

En silencio, pero cómodos con él, llegaron a la casa de la joven donde se refugiaron bajo el pequeño techo que tenía la entrada.

-Sano…-murmuró asustando al joven que estaba perdido en vagos recuerdos- Aún… no te di mi regalo…

-Es verdad…-se rasca la cabeza apenado de no haber tomado él antes la iniciativa. Para ser sincero lo había pensado, pero después de ver el regalo de Kenshin se había sentido un tonto con su elección, así que prefirió dárselo en privado.

La joven sacó de su cartera una bolsa no muy grande y se la entregó para después besarlo en la mejilla.

-Feliz día Sano…

El rió avergonzado, y abrió el regalo con cuidado de no estropear el envoltorio. Se sorprendió al ver el gran trabajo que Sayo había puesto en esa hermosa prenda, que le venia perfecta ahora que comenzaba el invierno. Una bufanda roja con borlas verdes al mejor estilo navideño y con dos SS entrelazadas en uno de los extremos.

-De veras tu la hiciste?-preguntó sorprendido por tan perfecta labor.

-Si… que te parece?-preguntó temiendo que no fuera de su agrado.

-Es preciosa…-sonrió y la guardó rápidamente antes de que se estropeara producto de la lluvia- Y-yo…bueno…-musitó inseguro.

Ella lo miro esperando que continuara pero al notar su silencio suspiro intentando no mostrarse desilusionada.

-Lo olvidaste no? No importa…-sonríe levemente para intentar convencerlo- No es necesario, ya habrá otras oportunidades…

-No, no lo olvide…-respondió el dudando- es que… no es muy…

-De que se trata?-los ojos de la chica se llenaron de ilusión al ver que si había un regalo para ella.

-No creas que es gran cosa…-advirtió entregándole esta vez su paquete.

La castaña lo abrió llena de curiosidad y una sonrisa brotó de su rostro al ver lo que el paquete contenía.

-Es precioso Sano! Como dices que no es lindo?-lo abrazó contentísima para después volverse maravillada al ver al conejo de felpa que llevaba un corazón en las manos- Siempre quise uno así…-sonríe- gracias.

-No es nada…-sonrió también conforme con lo que había comprado, y en parte además aliviado de que le hubiera gustado.

-Te llamo mañana-se acercó para besarlo rápidamente en los labios y saludarlo con la mano antes de cerrar definitivamente la puerta.

Él espero a que los pasos en la escalera que subían al cuarto de Sayo se silenciaran, y luego siguió hasta su casa olvidando la lluvia. Se sentía demasiado feliz como para que algo como eso arruinara ese 14 de febrero.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** hola a todos! Reportándome de nuevo después de mucho tiempo, entre mi viaje (de 3 semanas) y el estudio casi no tengo tiempo de escribir, y la verdad que la inspiración me había abandonado…. Pero bueno! Acá llego con este especial del 14 de febrero, día de los enamorados! Quería subirlo justamente ese día pero me fue imposible porque estoy sin internet… pero bueno! Tarde pero seguro! Jejeje… perdonen si me desvié algo de la historia con eso de Kao y Ken, pero es que quería poner algo sobre ellos y además es una especia de especial por este día. Mas adelante también prometo poner algo de Misao y Aoshi, para los fanáticos de esta pareja (como yo! xD) Comento que no falta mucho para el fin del fic… según mis cálculos faltaban sólo tres chaps contando este, pero creo que serán 5 al final…es que sino no llego! No se si notaron que este chap es mas largo de lo normal… si xD mucho mas largo, por eso también llevo mas tiempo, pero como era un especial no quedaba tan mal no? Lo que esta en cursiva al comienzo y después del flash back son fragmentos de una canción de árbol que se llama "Mariposas", así como el titulo del chap. Ahora si, gracias a las poquísimas personas que dejaron review en el chap anterior xD! Se que nadie lee el fic, q tiene poquísimo éxito! Pero me gusta T.T y pienso terminarlo! Como decia, gracias a: Arcasdrea, Sayo-23 y aiko1504 por animarme! Nos leemos en el 8vo chap! Suerte! Y feliz dia de San Valentín atrasado!


End file.
